vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jay (Ninjago)
|-|Pre-Season 8= |-|True Potential= |-|Post-Season 8= Summary Jay Walker is the Blue Ninja of Lightning, chosen to protect the Green Ninja. The trio's first test was to attack Kai who would soon become the fourth ninja - much to their disagreement. Yet the four became close friends and fought together in many battles against the Serpentine and other adversaries. Jay was also the first ninja to master Spinjitzu and the second to unlock his True Potential. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C, Higher with Spinjitzu Name: Jay Walker (Born as Jay Gordon) Origin: Ninjago Gender: Male Age: Likely in between his late teens and his late twenties Classification: Inventor, Blue Ninja of Lightning, Master of Spinjitzu Powers and Abilities: Spinjitzu mastery, Enhanced Strength, Durability and Speed, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Restricted Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Teleportation (Over short distances), Dragon Summoning (able to summon an elemental dragon, which can launch Breath Attacks), Lightning Resistance, Lightning Shield, Vehicle Summoning (With Nunchucks of Lightning), Able to Hack into any machine (With Technoblade), Durability Negation against intangible beings with Aeroblade, likely Elemental Intangibility with True Potential (Is pure elemental energy), Resistance to Possession with Deepstone Armor, Resistance Negation with Elemental Blades, Power Nullification with Vengestone Chains, Non-Physical Interaction, Technology Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Town level (Even without his powers, he survived getting stomped by Morro, who did this. Should at least be comparable to him with his powers), Higher with Spinjitzu Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-Relativistic reactions (Comparable to Nya) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class (Can harm those who harm him), Higher with Spinjitzu Durability: Large Town level '''(Even without his powers, he survived getting stomped by Morro), '''Unknown with the elemental shield (Able to survive orbital impacts by absorbing the force of entering an atmosphere at nearly 6 million feet per second) Stamina: High (Can run for long distances with both Parkour and Regular running) Range: Standard melee range. Several metres with Electricity Standard Equipment: *'Nunchucks of Lightning:' Held together by a bolt of lightning, these Nunchucks are pure energy. Fast and powerful, they lightning strike first, and thunder boom after. Said to control the storm. They’re one of the four Weapons of Spinjitzu that helped create Ninjago. *'Lightning Elemental Blade:' Can manipulate lightning and generate electricity to electrocute others and launch powerful energy bolts. *'Lightning Techno Blade:' When dormant, the Techno Blades lack their distinctive heads and much of their power, being too dull to effectively cut most objects. However, their true power is revealed when in the proximity of a hackable machine; the Blades grow in size, and their blades become sharper and begin glowing. It is then that the Techno Blades truly work as weapons and hacking devices. *'Lightning Aeroblade:' The Aeroblades resemble a shuriken-like weapon that is usually dull and non-colored. However, when touched, they glow in bright colors, usually depending on the person’s element, which allows the weapon to have the ability to nullify Intangibility when they come in contact. The Aeroblades are circular in shape with three sharp points on their sides. The Aeroblades can also be used for battling enemies that are not ghosts, being used as regular weapons. The Ninja have used their Aeroblades as shurikens, and they are large enough to be used against other weapons in melee combats, just like shurikens also. *'Golden Twin Katanas:' A pair of golden katanas; basically what the name says. Intelligence: High (Valuable engineer and technician) Weaknesses: Cocky, Fools around Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spinjitzu:' Jay is a master of spinjitzu, on which he is able to turn himself into a miniature Tornado. This can be combined with the other ninjas spinjitzu to create the Tornado of Creation *'Airjitzu:' Similar to the Spinjitzu, although it gives the ability for short-term flight *'Elemental Dragon Summoning:' When conquering his fears and doubts, Jay is able to summon a Dragon made out of his electrical elemental powers. *'Storm Fighter Summoning:' Using his Nunchucks of Lightning, Jay is able to create a jet called the Storm Fighter. It is surrounded by electricity and can fire numerous missiles *'Ninja Skills:' As a trained ninja, Jay is an expert in stealth and martial arts, as well as training with numerous weapons Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Electricity Users Category:Ninjas Category:Lego Category:Sword Users Category:Element Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Ninjago Category:Martial Artists Category:Pilots Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Air Users Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Characters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 7